


Home sweet home

by Yeeter_Skeeter



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Escape, Gen, On the Run, Step-Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Will Byers Has Powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Skeeter/pseuds/Yeeter_Skeeter
Summary: Max, eleven and will get kidnapped by dr Brenner and are tested on (this happens just after season2) so when they get saved/escaped the children must leave Hawkins and go on the run to escape dr Brenner who is in fact not dead. Steve goes with the three and they become close as family.So a fic about them on the run and how they change.I don’t write great summaries sorry :(





	Home sweet home

Will Byers POV

The final bell rings for the day and it couldn’t have come soon enough. I pack up all my stuff and make my way to my locker, putting my books into the locker I close it and make my way to the bike rack where my friends are waiting.  
“Hey guys! Anyone want to hangout after school?” I ask the group as we take our bikes from the rack (Mum finally let me start biking home again)  
“Sorry will I gotta take care of Holly while mum is out,” mike replies glumly   
“Yeah sorry man, Aunty carol is over to visit this week so I can’t make it,” says Lucas   
“Sorry dude, I gotta get home to help mum” Dustin sighs  
“Oh that’s ok how about you max?”  
“Oh el and I are going to the mall to get ice cream and hangout, you can join us if you want,”   
“Only if I’m not in the way,”   
“I’m sure we would love to have another person with us!”  
“Oh awesome that sounds great!” I reply happy to have someone else to hangout with.  
We grab our bikes and in max’s case skateboards and and start making our way to el’s house. She isn’t allowed to go to school yet, but she can hangout outside as long as there is someone with her and she is back by 8:00 which is definitely a start.  
After about five minuets of biking the group splits waysmike Dustin and Lucas going right, and max and I going left.  
“So what’s the plan?” I ask max who is skating beside me,  
“Oh we were thinking on catching a bus and getting ice cream maybe do some shopping and see a movie, them we can head to el’s for a sleepover, does that sound good?”   
“Yeah that sounds like fun!” I reply lightly.  
We then fall into a comfortable silence the only sounds are the birds chirping and our wheels crunching the loose gravel. It’s the start of summer and the sun is out and shining brightly, there is a light gust of wind, not cold but it feels nice.

~10 minutes of comfortable silence later~  
we arrive at the edge of the woods and hope off our bikes and boards and start walking towards the cabin.  
we reach the cabin and lean our stuff against the side of the house going around to knock on the door.  
It opens with a freak revealing a girl with a bright smile and colourful clothes.  
“Hey guys , how was school?” Eleven asks closing the door behind her and stepping out onto the porch.  
“It was good,” “it was boring,” max and I say simultaneously.  
“Okay then, let’s get going?” El says cheerfully. Making max and I smile  
“Sounds good,” max says  
We start walking through the woods to the main road.

~one walk through the woods and small talk later~  
We reach the bench sitting down while we wait for the bus to arrive.  
After a while it pulls up in front of us p, we hop on and make our way to the back of the bus, I take the window seat el next to me and max on the end. The bus starts up and we are on our way to the mall.  
“So what do you guys want to do first?” Max asks us  
“Why don’t we go and get some ice cream and say hi to Steve then we can sort out a plan while we eat?” I suggest.  
“That sounds good,” eleven says happily, enjoying the sound of ice cream.  
“Sweet,” max says as the bus pulls to a stop outside the mall.  
We hope out and make our way inside, the air conditioning cooling us down nicely.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed if you have any ideas or things you think I can improve on please feel free to contact me about it when you can! 
> 
> I’ll post when I can but I’ve been a bit tied up sorry but stay tuned and there will be more to come!


End file.
